fredland_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Vyse
(Matt) Ruby Mrs. Vyse '''is the daughter of Matt Ruby and Mrs. Vyse via a combined cloning of both their DNA. Despite the dubious alignments of her parents, she tends to be one of the more morally-sound members of Bully Squad. Watch out if you piss her off though, as '''The Emissary may emerge. Profile Appearance Ruby is a young woman of average height and slim build. She has yellow eyes, a purple left arm up to the elbow, and usually wears her blue hair in a ponytail. Her outfit in Book 1 consists of a black Johnny and the Wave Breakers tank top, a purple varsity jacket, purple jeans, black high top sneakers, and a gold ring. Between her departure at the end of Book 1 and her return in Beach OVA, she trades out her tank top and varsity jacket for a black crop top and purple denim jacket. When The Emissary takes over, the purple color of Ruby's left arm overtakes the entire left half of her body. Her eyes also turn completely yellow, and she adopts a wide, nasty grin full of pointed teeth. Personality Ruby is typically shy and sweet, wanting nothing more than to make friends and keep the peace. However, she also tries to make rational decisions when need be, and that can sometimes mean going against her kinder inclinations. When her ring is removed, or when excessively angered, her personality changes to that of The Emissary. The Emissary is crass, ruthless, and devoid of Ruby's typical kindness, making her more than willing to commit violent, near-homicidal acts toward even her closest friends, save for Matt, whom she seems to respect. Relationships * Matt Ruby Ruby's relationship with her father starts off somewhat strained, as he seems to have no desire to care for her, or even acknowledge her as his child. This eventually leads to a small falling out where Ruby decides to go her own way. However, upon her return to the group, Matt warms up to her, finally treating her like a daughter, with her even moving into his house. Matt is the only person The Emissary is currently known to respect. * Mrs. Vyse Ruby and her mother don't have a lot of contact with each other, due to Vyse and Matt's... strained... relationship. However, they seem to get along well and enjoy talking when the chance arises. *Irrelevant Archemida Ruby treats Irrel like a close uncle, with the two (typically just Irrel) making jokes and showing concern for one another. Irrel seems especially attached to her, as he has on more than one occasion threatened Matt with bodily harm should she not be properly cared for. *Axel Voss Ruby has a rather large crush on Axel, and, unbeknownst to her, he seems to reciprocate. Due to both of their inexperience, their interactions can sometimes veer toward the awkward side, but they enjoy each other's company nonetheless. Axel is one of the few members of the Bully Squad that Ruby has genuine and unwavering trust in. Despite Ruby's strong feelings, The Emissary doesn't care for Axel whatsoever, stating on at least one occasion that she wouldn't care if he was to disappear. * Natalie Stormbrook For reasons unknown, Ruby developed a deep, vicious, festering hatred for Natz during the six months they spent together with the Celestial Bandits. No one knows why she feels this way, or what Natz did to deserve it (not even the players know), but Ruby can, will, and has already tried to murder Natz in cold blood. Their relationship serves as a cold contrast to Ruby's usual sweet, friendly demeanor. * Mercedes Benz Ruby and Mercedes are at odds with each other over their shared love (or infatuation, hard to tell) for Axel. Story Early life Important time period 1 Important time period 2 And so on and so on... Present Gameplay Ruby's gameplay was made to intentionally mirror Matt's, but with a higher focus on status conditions, to show how her control on her powers is far weaker than her father's. As such, her main goal is to dish out as many statuses and debuffs as she can, deal damage in between, and use Pentagram of Greed to sustain herself. She has slightly above-average ATK and HP, at the cost of having minimal MP. This makes high-cost skills less desirable in long-term battles. Creation and development There was an in-joke in a previous RP that Mrs. Frost (the prototype for Mrs. Vyse), would eventually get to have a child with Matt, and the idea was so well-liked that it was eventually made canon. When that RP ended prematurely and was rendered non-canon, the idea was re-introduced in Fredland, albeit with modifications to fit the story better. Musical themes Ruby's theme is a remix of Sonic Adventure 2's "Believe in Myself." This particular arrangement was used in 2013's Sonic Lost World, and is referred to in the Frederick's not fun RP land playlist as "A Ruby in the Rough (Ruby's Theme)." The Emissary has a separate theme, "Infinite" from 2017's Sonic Forces, which plays whenever The Emissary appears. In the playlist, it is labelled "Hell's Emissary Ruby (The Emissary's Theme)." Gallery RubyMODERN.png|Ruby's current design, by Steve. Ruby_Vyse.png|An early digital drawing by Steve. Note the depiction of her sword, Hecksplitter, and the ophanim ring. rooby_7-15-19.jpg|Ruby descends onto the battlefield, by Steve. Ruby2E.png|The Emissary's current design, by Steve. image0-3.jpg|An early sketch of The Emissary by Steve. Irrel Ruby.png|Ruby, recreated with Kisekae 2. CHARAT Ruby.png|Ruby, recreated in CHARAT CHOCO. Irrel Ruby2.0.png|Ruby, recreated in Rinmaru Mega Anime Avatar Creator. rouge_20190304_034538.png|Ruby, recreated with CHARAT Rouge. 43855_HauqM213.png 54076_4KbY9171.png Trivia * The Emissary is a result of having Matt's extremely powerful and unstable DNA, altered and amplified by the power of Vyse's DNA. * The ring Ruby wears is actually a miniaturized, lobotomized ophanim (a class of angels resembling two interlocking wheels). ** This is what keeps her demonic powers, and thus The Emissary, in check, as well as allowing her to summon a holy weapon. ** The ring is actually covered in eyes along it's outer rim which only appear when opened. ** How this ring was obtained is still a mystery. * Ruby's full name is "(Matt) Ruby Mrs. Vyse." Matt is her 0th name, and so is usually ignored for legal purposes. Following that are her first, middle and last names: Ruby, Mrs. and Vyse respectively. Category:Characters Category:Steve's characters Category:Playable characters (PCs) Category:Bully Squad